


10 Years Later

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	10 Years Later

It had been ten years since the day you married John Winchester. Sam and Dean had worked as much as possible on your house. John would go from work, to help them, to home. Dean helped with Cheyenne as much as possible. They had it done in a week and a half. As promised, Dean had helped her with her room. The house had seven rooms surprisingly enough, and was on three acres. After the first month, Sam and Dean had a case a few states away. You were sad to see them go, but that was their job.

Two years after you had gotten together with John you found out you were pregnant. With twins. It was a shock to say the least. Cheyenne had been over the moon until she found out you were having identical twin boys. Daniel John, who went by DJ, and Alexander Cole, who preferred Lex. They had John’s dark hair, and your eyes. When they were born, Sam and Dean took a break from hunting to help out. They were a handful, and Cheyenne wasn’t sitting still, either. Around each of their necks were an anti-possession charm.  They just thought it was a cool family crest of some sort. You and John agreed to keep the children in the dark about the ‘family business’ as long as possible. It was difficult at times, as the Winchester name had a habit of attracting the supernatural. Thankfully, the kids were always kept safe. 

You had learned to use every weapon that John could use, but preferred his 9mm. You had no idea why. For your third wedding anniversary he got you one with an engraving of your wedding date. Each of the kids grew up learning self-defense, and you simply said it was a valuable skill to have. Cheyenne showed an interest in archery when she saw Sam messing around in the back one day. It made your heart swell watching them work on it together. DJ was more into books. He would remember almost anything that he read. Which came in handy at times, but not so much when one of the men left a book lying around about monsters. You’d come home from work a few times to him reading some old dusty book. He just figured they were an interesting take on some old lore. Lex was more physical, but did enjoy reading for pleasure now and then. They were almost always together. If one got in trouble, you knew the other wasn’t too far from them.  Both had an immense love of video games and special effects.

Now and then John would go with the boys. Nothing ever too far, though. He hated being away for more than a few days. He would call in every night to let you know that he was safe and that the boys hadn’t gotten seriously hurt. You’d had a heart attack the first time he brought home Dean all beat up. He’d been thrown through a wall. The kids were just told that some mean guy beat him up- which technically, wasn’t a complete lie.

Sam had gone back to college online. He never took a lot of classes at once, not with the life they led. He did end up getting a degree. Not that it got used, but he had it. When he got his degree, you had thrown him a little party. John teared up and clapped him on the back. You’d lost count of how many times he had told Sam he was proud that day.

At the moment, DJ, Cheyenne, Lex, Dean, and Sam were running around outside. You could see them from the kitchen window. John walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck. That night was your anniversary dinner. Your family had grown so much since that first day. Bobby would be there, so would Cas, Charlie, her girlfriend, and a couple friends of the boys. You guessed they were more, but said nothing.

Leaning back on John’s shoulder, you sighed. You were still young, and were very happy with life. Biting your lip, you turned and smiled at him. “I have something to tell you.” You grinned.

He chuckled. “What’s that?”

“I was going to wait until after the dinner tonight, _buuuuut_ …..” You grabbed his hand and dragged him to your bedroom. “Go look in the top drawer of your dresser.” As he let go of your hand and moved toward his dresser, you leaned on the door frame. Licking your lips, you had butterflies in your stomach. John pulled out a square white box with a light green ribbon tied around it. He looked at you and you shrugged. You weren’t giving out any hints. He unwrapped it and nearly dropped the box.

“Are you kidding me?” He grinned.

You laughed and shook your head. “ _Nope_.” He held up a little onsie that said ‘my daddy is my hero’. It was gender neutral, so it would work either way.

He walked over to you and picked you up, spinning you. “Well, good thing we have a big house.” He teased.

“I hope you know I’m _done_ after this.” You told him playfully. “I’ll practice making them all night long, but actually having them? _No thank you_.” You laughed. Hell, there was going to be one hell of an age difference between Dean and the new baby. “So, you want to tell the kids?” You’d never referred to any of them alone. It was never 'the kids, Sam, and Dean’. While you were Sam’s age, and Dean wasn’t much older, you felt it was only right.

“How about we let them open this?” He put the onsie back in the box and retied it. John kissed you deeply before leading you out of your room. You laughed when you heard the Winchester kids come into the house like a small army.

“Dad! Y/N! Everyone’s here.” Sam yelled.

You looked up at your husband. “Ready to let them know they’ll have another Winchester to protect?”


End file.
